FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to dispersing polymers for phthalocyanine pigments. In particular, this invention relates to dispersing polymers that provide highly dispersed and stable methyl ethyl ketone dispersions of phthalocyanine pigments for use in electrophotographic applications.
The present invention also relates to an electrophotographic organic photoconductor using phthalocyanine pigments dispersed in a dispersing polymer to provide charge-transport and charge-generating characteristics in a high performance organic photoconductor.